Théoden
Théoden was the seventeenth King of Rohan, and last of the Second Line of the royal house of Eorl. Biography Earlier Years Théoden was the only son of Thengel, and became king after the death of his father in TA 2980. Théoden spoke Sindarin and Westron more often than Rohirric, due to the influence of his father, and spent a part of his youth growing up in the mountain vales of Gondor, his mother's homeland. His sister Théodwyn lived with him in Edoras, and after she and her husband both died he adopted her children Éomer and Éowyn as his own. He had a son Théodred, whose mother Elfhild died in childbirth. War of the Ring By the time of the War of the Ring, Théoden had been king for nearly 40 years, and was becoming old and tired. He was increasingly misled by his chief adviser Gríma (or Wormtongue as most others in the Mark called him), who was secretly in the employ of Saruman the White. Gríma may even have been poisoning Théoden. In the last years before the War of the Ring, Théoden let his rule slip out of his hands, and Gríma gained an increasingly large hold over him. Rohan was troubled again by Orcs and Dunlendings as well as the new fighting Uruk-hai, who operated under the will of Saruman, ruling from Isengard. When Théoden's son Théodred was mortally wounded at a battle at the Fords of Isen in skirmish with the Orcs of Saruman, his nephew Éomer became his heir. Éomer fell out of favor with Wormtongue and was eventually banished from Rohan. When Gandalf the White, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli appeared before him, Théoden initially rebuked Gandalf's advice to resist Saruman, but after being released from the effects of Gríma, he commanded Hama to release his nephew and bring him his sword, and led the Riders of Rohan into battle against Saruman but having found that Saruman's forces had broken through Rohan's outer defenses. Théoden, under advice from Gandalf, retreated and fought against Saruman's hordes at the Battle of Helm's Deep. After this, he became known as Théoden Ednew, the Renewed, because he had thrown off the yoke of Saruman. Before the battle, Théoden had made a favorite of Merry, and expressed great interest in hearing more about the Shire, especially Hobbits' lore surrounding pipe-weed. He led the Rohirrim to the aid of Gondor at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields bravely charging the legions of Sauron, where he won great glory by defeating "The Black Serpent," a chieftan of the Southrons, in single combat.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter VI: "The Battle of the Pelennor Fields" He challenged the Witch-king of the Nine Ringwraiths, and was unconscious when his horse Snowmane fell upon him after being spooked by the Ringwraith's fell beast. He was quickly protected by his niece Éowyn and the Hobbit Meriadoc Brandybuck both of whom had ridden to war in secret. Theoden's wounds were mortal and he perished on the plains of Pelennor. His body was preserved in the Hallows of Minas Tirith until Eomer returned to Rohan, and Theoden was buried in Edoras.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter VI: "Many Partings" After his death, a Rohirrim minstrel Gléowine composed a song for him and the other Kings of Rohan. Out of doubt, out of dark, to the day's rising he rode singing in the sun, sword unsheathing. Hope he rekindled, and in hope he ended; over death, over dread, over doom lifted out of loss, out of life, unto long glory. Etymology The name Théoden is probably taken from the Anglo-Saxon word þeoden, meaning "lord". It is related to the Old Norse word þjóðann, meaning "leader of the people" (i.e. "King"). It might have been translated from the original Rohirric Tûrac, an old word for "king".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, II: "The Appendix on Languages" Other versions in the legendarium In one of Tolkien's early drafts, Théoden also had a daughter by the name of Idis. She often appeared alongside her cousin, Éowyn, though she never spoke and was always overshadowed by Éowyn.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 7: The Treason of Isengard, XXVI: "The King of the Golden Hall" Portrayal in adaptations Radio versions (1956) In the The Lord of the Rings (1956 radio series), he was voiced by Valentine Dyall, and in The Lord of the Rings (1979 radio series) he was voiced by Erik Bauersfeld, and in 1981 BBC Radio 4 [[The Lord of the Rings (1981 radio series)|version of The Lord of the Rings]], Théoden's healing is described in song rather than dramatised conventionally, which tends to lessen its impact. In this adaptation he was voiced by Jack May of the Archers frame. Ralph Bakshi (1978) In the The Lord of the Rings (1978 film), Théoden was voiced by Philip Stone. Rankin-Bass (1980) In the The Return of the King (1980 film), Théoden was voiced by Don Messick. ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy Théoden, portrayed by Bernard Hill, is a major character and secondary protagonist in Peter Jackson's film trilogy. He appears in The Two Towers and The Return of the King. Théoden is depicted as a considerate leader and mighty warrior who does not believe that Sauron can be defeated; however, he wishes to die with honor and make him and his people "worthy of remembrance." In The Two Towers, Théoden is initially outright possessed by Saruman, in a deviation from the books. While under Saruman's spell, Théoden appears extremely aged, with grey hair and glassy eyes, and is unwilling to defend Rohan from the Dunlendings and Uruk-hai pillaging the Westfold. After Théoden's son Théodred is killed by orcs, the new heir Éomer is banished by Wormtongue (on "orders" of the king) from Edoras; he takes with him some 2,000 Rohirrim riders. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas arrive in Edoras and Gandalf frees Théoden from Saruman's spell. The king recovers his sanity and a healthy appearance, and banishes Gríma (though originally desiring to execute the spy). Théoden mourns his son and decides that the best way to defend his people is to evacuate Edoras to Helm's Deep, a decision Gandalf criticizes. In The Two Towers, Théoden seems unsure as to whether his countrymen can fend off Saruman's hordes. Before the Battle of the Hornburg, he poetically expresses his belief that the world of men is soon to be destroyed. As the Uruk-hai overwhelm the fortress, he seems resigned to his fate; when he "rides out" with Aragorn on a final suicide charge, it is more so in order to die with honor than to actually defeat the Uruk-hai. However, Gandalf arrives during their charge and liberates Helm's Deep. By The Return of the King, Théoden has become more confident in himself and his people. He boldly declares that Rohan will answer Gondor's call for aid once the Beacons of Minas Tirith are lit, and he assembles an army of 6,000 riders to liberate Gondor from Mordor's armies. Though he does not believe that his men can actually defeat Sauron, he inspires the Rohirrim to ride to Gondor's aid for the sake of honor. At the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Théoden leads the Rohirrim in their charge against the orcish armies. The Rohirrim largely defeat the orcs only to face a greater challenge in Harad's Mumakil cavalry. Théoden's riders appear well on the way to victory when the Witch-king of Angmar arrives and throws Théoden from his steed. The king is crushed beneath his horse, and is about to be eaten by the Witch-King's Fellbeast when Éowyn intervenes. Théoden lives long enough to witness his niece kill the Witch-King before succumbing to his injuries. In the epilogue, it is suggested that Éomer ascends to the throne of Rohan, although at one point in the film Théoden suggests that Éowyn should rule if anything were to happen to him. Video games *Théoden also makes a brief appearance in The Lord of the Rings Online, in the Golden Hall of Edoras. *In The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth and The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II, he is a hero in the Rohan faction, and is voiced by Phil Proctor. *In The Lord of the Rings: Conquest, Théoden is voiced by Brian George. Voice Dubbing actors Translations around the World Quotes References External link * de:Théoden es:Théoden fr:Théoden it:Théoden nl:Théoden pl:Théoden ru:Теоден Category:Rohirrim Category:Kings of Rohan Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Deaths in Battle Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Kings